


Inevitable

by FebruaryGemini



Series: Visions [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward points of view, Fragmented visions, Gen, Terrible futures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FebruaryGemini/pseuds/FebruaryGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one problem with that;<br/>I'm never wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

The first thing is a buzzing in my ear.  
Like a flying rainbow-drinker in the block.  
And just like a flying rainbow-drinker there’s next to no way to avoid it.  
Just like a flying rainbow-drinker I know exactly what it’s going to do to me.

Then I sense it.  
Like a dark spot on the horizon.  
I can feel it darting through the trees.  
Slithering along the ground.  
Dripping down the walls.  
I can feel it coming.

It waits until it’s right up in my face before shimmering into existence.  
Voices.  
Figures.  
The background.  
Blurring.  
Reality.  
Blocked  
By a wall of darkness.  
It’s so close I can _feel_ my breath reflecting back at me.

I’m completely alone.  
It seems to last an eternity.

Half a second later, the tidal wave falls.  
Always different.  
Always the same.  
Sometimes a sight.  
Sometimes a sound.  
Sometimes a sensation.

A line of fire across my shoulders.

This is probably the point at which my knees hit the ground.  
But, like I said, I’m cut off from reality so I can never be sure.

Then an image.  
A crowd.  
A freeze frame of a thousand people.  
And not one of them will _listen_.

Listen?  
To what?  
What am I trying to say?  
Even I don’t know anymore.

I get the vague impression that it’s important.  
That it’s something that should be heard.  
That these people should start _listening_ in the near future.

Then a sound.  
A hiss.  
A crack.  
A far away scream.

The crowd again.  
With three new faces.  
I know there’s a reason the fourth is missing.  
I just don’t know what it is yet.

Two girls I feel like I should recognize.  
I know that they’re scared.  
I know they’re crying.  
I know they love me.  
But other than that…

The third one is me, but that’s not what catches my attention.  
I’m not afraid.  
It’s like I know I’ve seen this before.  
It’s like I know I’m seeing it now.  
It’s like I’m trying to tell myself something.  
But what?  
The image is gone before I can figure it out.

Someone shouting.  
Trying to make them understand.  
I have to make them _understand_.

One face.  
Surprisingly small for the weight it carries.  
The Empress herself.  
I hope she’s listening.

Dimly at first, then stronger.  
Pain!  
Burning, searing!  
_Pain!_

I _feel_ the scream in my chest, but nothing comes out.  
I’m not _breathing_ anymore!  
…I can’t breathe anymore.

It’s so out of place I would laugh with them if I could.

An arrow.  
Flying through the air.

_“I love you.”_

“Don’t go!”

Flying closer, closer, closer.

Pain!

I’m dying.

“Don’t leave me!”

_Closer, closer, closer!_

* * *

 

It’s over.

The darkness fades to black.

Its mission was a success.  
I’m terrified.

I feel it pat my shoulder as if to say, “Nothing personal.” As it heads off to work on another episode.  
The ground beneath me slowly comes back into focus.  
I can breathe again.  
I become aware of the blood on my arm from where my fingernails dug into my skin.

For a second, I can’t remember why.  
For a second, I’m just as confused as you are.

Then I realize where the fourth face was.  
It had been me.  
I had been my brother on the day he’s going to die.  
He’s going to die.  
And there’s nothing I can do.

That’s not allowed.  
It’s wrong.  
I’m wrong.  
I have to be wrong.  
I’m wrong.

There’s only one problem with that.  
I’m never wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's terrible. I can't write urgency to save my life. I'll have a better version up (maybe much) later.


End file.
